Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A large amount of information may be available on the Internet. However, knowing which information may be important or of interest to a particular user may be difficult. For example, a typical web page may contain many articles about many things, some of which may not necessarily be of interest to the user. The user may have navigated to the web page to view a particular article of interest, but instead, articles not related to the article of interest may inundate the user.